La caja de música
by Sele-Cullen
Summary: Hallofic con el que participe en el grupo de I love Edward Cullen. Bellla y Edward se mudan a su nueva casa, pero Bella empieza a escuchar una infernal musica que la trastorna. Edward desaparece. ¿Que pasará?


**Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**La caja de música**

La nueva casa se levantaba majestuosa ante nuestros ojos. Acabábamos de comprarla a muy buen precio teniendo en cuenta su tamaño y su valor por la antigüedad. Cuando hablamos con el inmobiliario no nos dio muchos datos acerca de ella, pero aún así en cuanto la vimos no dudamos un segundo en comprarla.

Edward y yo éramos una pareja joven, acabábamos de casarnos y esta casa nos ofrecía la intimidad que queríamos, además era lo suficientemente grande para cobijar a más de 10 personas. Soñábamos con tener una familia numerosa.

"_Al menos ya comenzamos" _pensé acariciando mi ya abultado vientre.

Entramos y acomodamos las cosas allí donde no se mancharían. Teníamos una larga tarea de limpieza por delante pues la casa llevaba muchos años sin ser usada. Nadie nos dijo nada sobre sus antiguos dueños pero no nos importó.

Comenzamos con la habitación de matrimonio del segundo piso, la que ocuparíamos. Tuvimos que quitar los tablones de las ventanas y airearla bien antes de poder dormir en ella. Fue un trabajo muy arduo, pero lo pasamos muy bien. Así fueron los siguientes tres meses hasta que finalmente conseguimos hacerla completamente habitable. Por entonces yo ya contaba con 7 meses de embarazo. No pudimos resistir hasta la boda, pero ninguno de los dos nos arrepentimos.

Ya estábamos a finales de Octubre.

--¿Qué quieres comer?—preguntó Edward una noche mientras estábamos tumbados en la cama descansando.

--Mmm… no me apetece comer nada…

-Bells tienes que alimentarte, por ti y por el bebé—estaba muy ilusionado con la idea de ser padre. Era tan adorable cuando se le fruncía el ceño preocupado.

--El bebé está bien, tiene todo lo que necesita. Es simplemente que no me apetece comer ahora—le aseguré.

--Está bien—dijo besándome tiernamente en los labios. Después me abrazó— ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero?—me susurró al oído.

Mi sonrisa no podía ser mayor.

--No más de lo que yo te quiero a ti—y volvió a besarme con un poco más de pasión. Me sentía completamente feliz y llena de dicha.

De repente comenzó a sonar una armoniosa melodía de las entrañas de la casa. Me separé de Edward para prestarle algo más de atención. Era una música triste, atrayente, pero a la vez tan siniestra que provocaba intensos escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

--¿Q-qué es eso?—pregunté fascinada.

--¿Qué es el qué?—me miró Edward extrañado.

--Esa música. ¿No la escuchas? Es extraña…

--Bella yo lo único que oigo a parte de nuestras voces, son nuestras respiraciones—me aseguró.

--P-pero… está sonando ahora…

--Debe ser producto del cansancio amor. Duerme, que mañana será un largo día.

Empezó a tararear una nana que años atrás había compuesto para mí, confundiéndose con la extraña melodía. Me dormí al arrullo de ambas.

---

Amaneció el día oscuro y frío. Las nubes presagiaban lluvia y tormenta así que no nos quedó más remedio que quedarnos en casa. No estaba tan mal después de todo. Tan galante como solo él podía ser, me preparó una excelente comida, y después me propuso una buena tarde de películas. Mis favoritas eran las de terror porque siempre podía aparentar asustada y aferrarme completamente a él. Esto suele despertar cosas muy interesantes para el resto de la noche.

--¿Cuál te apetece ver?—dijo colocando una manta encima de mi cuerpo.

Le dediqué una gran sonrisa.

--Drácula.

El rió. Siempre me había gustado hacer comparaciones de él con los vampiros. Aunque realmente no existía similitud aparente.

Una vez insertó el desgastado DVD en el reproductor que habíamos instalado, se acostó detrás de mí en el sofá, rodeándome con los brazos cálidamente. Adoraba esa sensación por encima de todo.

A mitad de la película, un fuerte estruendo resonó en las afueras de la casa, casi al mismo tiempo en que se iba la luz.

--Mierda—masculló Edward—algún rayo habrá afectado el tendido eléctrico—dijo levantándose y tanteando la mesa de enfrente hasta encontrar el teléfono.

--No hay señal—gruñó—tendremos que esperar a que lo restauren. No puede ser problema del generador de la casa ya que es completamente nuevo.

--Bueno, tendremos que encontrar la forma de matar el tiempo hasta que regrese la luz—dije con una sonrisa pícara que él no alcanzaría ver en la oscuridad.

--¿Qué sugieres?—dijo en tono inocente.

--No sé—dije atrayendo su boca a la mía.

El se echó a reír comprendiendo mis intenciones.

--Bella, puede ser peligroso para el niño—dijo con sus labios aún pegados a los míos.

--El médico me aseguró de que no pasaría nada si tenía cuidado—mordí su labio inferior ligeramente.

--¿Cuándo te lo dijo que yo no me enteré?—pude adivinar que alzaba una ceja divertido.

--El mes pasado.

--Eres muy retorcida—dijo volviendo a besarme.

--Estoy retorcidamente enamorada de ti—me reí.

Hicimos el amor durante las siguientes horas, de manera dulce y lenta, dejándonos llevar por el tacto en la oscuridad, sin más barrera que el enorme vientre entre nosotros. Sin embargo eso nunca fue ningún impedimento para demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos. Nos detuvimos cuando anochecía, felizmente agotados.

--Vamos a bañarnos—dije acariciando su pelo.

Suspiró.

--Está bien. Déjame ir a buscar unas velas—se incorporó.

--Están en el armario superior de la cocina.

--Lo sé—dijo dando un piquito a mis labios—enseguida vuelvo.

Me acomodé dentro de la manta esperando a que volviese. Todavía se escuchaban la lluvia y los truenos afuera. La casa quedaba parcialmente iluminada cuando estallaban los relámpagos dándole un aspecto bastante tétrico, sin embargo resultaba relajante. Un ligero soport se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Me sentía tan a gusto, tan calentita y no tardé en cerrar los ojos para quedarme dormida…

---

Un fuerte estruendo hizo vibrar la casa y rompió mi apacible sueño.

--¿Edward?

No hubo respuesta. Era consciente de que solo había cerrado los ojos unos pocos minutos. ¿Verdad?

--¿Edward?—lo volví a intentar.

Nadie contestó.

Me incorporé lentamente echando la manta sobre mis hombros y me dirigí hacia la cocina, tanteando en la oscuridad para evitar tropezar. Puse la mayor atención para averiguar en qué lugar se encontraba mi esposo, sin embargo, el único sonido que era capaz de captar en esos momentos era el de la lluvia en el exterior.

--Edward, ¿por qué te demoras tanto?

Silencio. ¿Dónde se había metido? Caminé lentamente por la cocina buscando algo que me pudiera servir para alumbrar. Tanteé el muro buscando la caja de cerillas que coloqué allí días antes, pues teníamos que usar una bombona de gas hasta que nos instalaran la vitrocerámica. Sin darme cuenta, pisé una especie de charco en el suelo, resbalé y estuve a punto de caer si no fuera porque me agarré de una silla a tiempo. "_Se le habrá derramado el agua" _pensé. Finalmente localicé la caja de cerillas en una esquina cerca del fregadero y encendí una para intentar encontrar alguna vela que me sirviera de soporte.

--Que raro—murmuré—todas las velas están justo donde le dije—mascullé mientras encendía una--¿a dónde fue?

Entonces reparé en el suelo mojado y agarré un paño húmedo para limpiarlo. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, reparé en que era algo más oscuro que el agua. "_Y más espeso" _pensé mientras hundía mis dedos en la sustancia. No tardé en caer cuando la luz le dio más de cerca. Sangre.

Me llevé la mano manchada a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito de asombro. Era un charco bastante grande. Debía de haberlo causado una buena herida. El pánico me inundó casi al momento. Llevando la vela conmigo, corrí fuera de allí y me dispuse a registrar la casa.

--¡¡Edward!!—grité.

Nada.

Registré el primer piso sin suerte, así que comencé a subir las escaleras.

--¡¡Edward!! Demonios, ¡¡contesta!!

Corrí de habitación en habitación buscándolo. La desesperación guiaba mis pasos un objetivo fijo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y la angustia oprimía mi pecho mientras deseaba fervientemente encontrarlo tras cada puerta que abría. No mucho después ya había recorrido por completo la casa y no había encontrado ninguna señal, ninguna pista de su paradero. No quedaba ningún rastro de sangre aparte del de la cocina, aunque no podía asegurarlo completamente por la oscuridad que envolvía la casa. Una simple vela no alcanzaba a ver demasiado.

Los truenos sonaban cada vez más fuertes y mi cuerpo temblaba como una hoja de papel. Hice mi último intento.

--¡¡EDWARD!!—grité llamándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

Como esperaba, no obtuve respuesta alguna nuevamente.

No podía razonar de forma coherente, no era capaz de hacer nada coordinado. Solo podía pensar en él, en dónde estaba y que le podía haber ocurrido. Me apoyé en la pared y me dejé resbalar hasta el suelo en medio del oscuro pasillo. Me envolví fuertemente en la manta y me recosté lo más ovillada posible, cerrando los ojos, implorando que esto solo fuera una simple impresión. Que él estaba perfectamente y que pronto volvería a buscarme. Aferrada a esos pensamientos, entre en un mundo de sueños, del que esperaba volver a la normalidad cuando despertara…

---

--Hemos registrado la casa y todos los alrededores, señora Cullen, pero no hemos encontrado ningún rastro que nos llevara a determinar si se lo llevaron o si se fue por cuenta propia. Aún así seguiremos trabajando en ello, pero le aconsejo que no tome demasiadas esperanzas. Si no lo hemos podido localizar en estos dos días es posible que nunca lo hagamos.

Dicho esto, el policía se dirigió a su coche, pero antes de entrar se volvió y me preguntó:

--¿Está segura de que no quiere que la lleve a algún otro lugar donde no esté sola? Esta casa es muy grande para una persona…--Negué con la cabeza—como desee. Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, solo llámeme.

Me quedé ahí de pie, observando como el vehículo se alejaba, después, me introduje en mi vacía y solitaria casa.

Dos días habían pasado ya desde su desaparición. Dos largos días en que la policía no había sido capaz de determinar el origen de su ausencia. Tenía el corazón comprimido de la angustia que sentía y saber que no podía hacer absolutamente nada por ayudar.

Me dirigí a la cocina y me preparé un tazón de leche caliente. Ya estaba anocheciendo y necesitaba descansar, por el bien de mi hijo. Aún no conseguían reparar la instalación eléctrica que fue dañada dos noches antes por la increíble tormenta eléctrica que atacó la zona. Agarré una pequeña lámpara de aceite que encontré en la alacena y me fui a mi dormitorio, dispuesta a intentar despejar mi mente y tranquilizarme un poco. Sin embargo, al ver el vacío del sitio que estaba a mi lado, las lágrimas picaron mis ojos y cayeron por mis mejillas antes de que pudiera detenerlas mientras acariciaba tiernamente mi redondo vientre.

--Lo encontraremos pequeño—susurré—aunque nos lleve toda la vida.

Me tendí en la cama y comencé a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos; los felices, los más tristes, pero siempre afrontándolo todo juntos y ahora…

"¡¿Pero en qué estás pensando?! ¡No sabes nada de él y aún así ya tienes asimilado que quizás está muerto! Tienes que tener fe en ti misma, en que él está bien y que tiene una buena explicación para esta desaparición tan repentina…"

La seguridad de esos pensamientos se fue apagando a la par que mi voluntad y las traicioneras lágrimas de tristeza e incertidumbre bañaron mi rostro hasta que finalmente fui adormeciéndome, quedando en un estado de completa tranquilidad, consciente en la realidad, pero donde el dolor no podía llegar. Se sentía tan bueno y reparador… casi podía escuchar una relajante música de fondo que invitaba a dormirme definitivamente…

Espera. Abrí los ojos y presté atención agudizando el oído lo máximo posible. Realmente estaba escuchando una música. La misma música que Edward no había podido oír dos días atrás. La escuchaba claramente. Siempre podía caber la posibilidad de que fuera producto de mi imaginación, pero la sentía tan real como atrayente. Tenía curiosidad. No había nadie en la casa que pudiera estar reproduciendo ese sonido. Nadie excepto…

Una ligera sospecha consiguió que me levantara de un brinco y me envolviera en el albornoz, agarrara la lámpara de aceite y saliera rápidamente del dormitorio. El único que podía estar haciendo sonar esa música era Edward. No quedaba otra opción. Paré en medio del pasillo y escuché atentamente para guiarme por el sonido. Iba a encontrar el origen de dicha melodía sí o sí. Me dejé llevar por la estancia, bajé las escaleras advirtiendo que el sonido se hacía más fuerte conforme me acercaba al salón principal.

Ahí estaba. Ese dichoso sonido ya me estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero definitivamente venía de algún lugar de la sala. Registré debajo de los sillones, de las mesas, por encima de la chimenea sin encender e incluso detrás de las cortinas. Nada. Era extraño, como si viniera de ese lugar pero en verdad no estaba realmente presente. En una habitación continua o quizás…

Tuve una corazonada y dirigí mi mirada hacia la pared que tenía a mi derecha. Me acerqué lentamente y apoyé un oído sobre la fría y dura superficie. Seguía siendo lo mismo. Caminé bordeando el lugar en esa posición, intentando encontrar algo que me sirviera de referencia. Ya estaba por abandonar cuando cerca de la chimenea al fondo de la sala, reparé en que la melodía era algo más intensa. Despegué mi cara de la pared y la examiné con precaución. Acerqué la luz buscando cualquier anomalía que me permitiera descubrir el origen de mi tormento. Entonces fue cuando capté que esta parte de la pared tenía un tono de color un poco más claro que el resto. Era el mismo, son duda, pero más… reciente. Di unos pequeños golpecitos. Hueco. Esto ni siquiera era una pared, sino algo parecido a un falso techo, quizás por seguridad o…

"_Para ocultar algo" _pensé.

No me lo pensé dos veces. Agarré un viejo candelabro que encontré encima de la chimenea, lo posicioné y comencé a golpear con fuerza, sin conseguir poco más de unos raspones. Estuve un buen rato martilleando la zona, rompiendo poco a poco, pero haciéndolo al fin y al cabo. Logré hacer un agujero del tamaño de una pelota de golf y miré a través de él. Oscuro. Incluso acercando la lámpara no fui capaz de ver nada al otro lado así que no me quedó más remedio que proseguir con mi trabajo. Creo que estuve más de una hora picando, hasta que por fin conseguí abrir un boquete por el cual conseguiría pasar más o menos sin problemas. Volví a alumbrar la zona. Divisé un largo pasillo a través del agujero y no era capaz de ver el final. Al no encontrar ningún peligro aparente pasé por él y comencé a caminar con cautela por el oscuro pasadizo. Estaba lleno de polvo y gravilla, y las telarañas eran la tétrica decoración que presentaba. Era ridículo lo sé, pero no podía evitar sentir inquietud por no saber lo que me esperaba al final del camino. Aún así, decidí seguir adelante sin mirar atrás.

No era tan largo como había esperado, a lo mucho seis metros de profundidad y al final se alzaba una vieja puerta de madera podrida y que carecía de picaporte. Parecía haber sido arrancado para que nadie pudiera volver a entrar, probablemente aquel que taponara la entrada. Sus antiguos dueños quizás, pero la pregunta era, ¿por qué?

Me detuve antes de extender la mano para abrirla, cavilando mis posibilidades. Si sus dueños la cerraron es por algo. Si la música que suena por toda la casa proviene de este sitio, es por algo. No encontraba motivos, pero aún así, me aseguré de que en caso necesario, pudiera huir de allí sin problemas.

Entonces, con el corazón en la garganta, tiré de la puerta hacia mí con fuerza, y esta cedió con un horripilante chirrido. El que la selló jugó bien sus cartas, pero no tuvo en cuenta el paso del tiempo, y las bisagras estaban ya muy desgastadas. Cuando quedó completamente abierta, una corriente de aire fría y con cierto olor a putrefacción inundó mis fosas nasales y apagó de improvisto la pequeña lámpara de aceite que portaba. Temblé, y no solo de frío. Mire al frente para encontrar unas escaleras que posiblemente se dirigían a una especie de desván que se encontraba ligeramente iluminado por una mortecina luz blanca. Giré sobre mi misma observando la salida y nuevamente a las escaleras. Acaricié mi vientre decidiendo si esto era o no una buena idea pero sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Que era ahora o nunca. Y así a oscuras me dirigí hacia lo que me esperara en la cima de aquellas empinadas escaleras.

Un escalón. Dos. Tres…

Con cada paso que daba la melodía se hacía más presente, más clara. No quedaba duda de que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Como también aquel que la estaba reproduciendo.

Cuando finalmente pasé el último escalón, presté atención, encogida por el terror irracional que sentía en esos momentos. Cada vez tenía más claro que esto era una muy mala idea y que mi lugar era en la cama, descansando, segura y a salvo. El Cuarto era apenas un poco más grande que la sala de donde venía. Estaba atestada de muebles y objetos tapados con sábanas sucias y llenas de polvo. No estaba en mejores condiciones que el pasadizo que me había traído hasta aquí. Comencé a avanzar poco a poco, sintiendo cierta curiosidad por qué encontraría debajo de todas aquellas sábanas, pero luego recordé que este lugar había estado censurado y reprimí las ganas. Puse todo mi empeño en no tropezar con nada, no era el momento de caer sobre mi vientre. Era un trabajo arduo porque el lugar tenía la iluminación que la luna era capaz de filtrar por las pequeñas ventanas en la parte alta de la pared, aunque lo suficiente como para distinguir aquello que tenía delante de mí.

Entonces la vi. A menos de dos metros, en medio de lo que parecía una mesa tapada, se encontraba una caja no más grande que la palma de la mano. Tenía unos extraños grabados a lo largo y ancho, con unas piedritas rojas incrustadas por el borde. Era muy bonita y estaba abierta. No había ninguna duda. La música venía de allí. Pero, ¿cómo era posible que una simple caja de música tuviera la potencia para hacer oír su melodía desde tan lejos? Decidí no darle demasiada importancia. Me acerqué a ella, atraída por su extraño decorado y observé los detalles sin llegar a tocarla. Los dibujos daban la sensación de representar un mundo aparte, distinto, y quizás más… oscuro, en todos los sentidos. Podía divisar también pequeñas criaturas en las esquinas de la caja. ¿Demonios? No podía asegurarlo. ¿Qué clase de chiste macabro era este? Agaché la cabeza hacia un lado y miré la parte de atrás de la caja, para ver una pequeña manivela que giraba. Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe. Era de cuerda, y la cuerda, no se daba sola. Había dado por sentado al verla de que tenía algún mecanismo automático, que algún tipo de golpe hubiera provocado la reproducción de sonido, pero una caja de cuerda… yo misma comprobé con mis propios ojos que el lugar estaba vacío y cerrado. ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Hasta ahora tenía la certeza de que podía ser Edward, pero no había manera de que él hubiera entrado aquí sin romper la pared como hice yo. Alcé mi mano con intención de cerrar la caja y terminar así con la estúpida canción y fue entonces, milímetros antes de tocarla, cuando percibí por el rabillo del ojo, un destello plateado que llamó inmediatamente mi atención.

Me acerqué a curiosear, no había encontrado nada en este lugar que pudiera reflectar ninguna luz, pues todo estaba tapado. Se encontraba en el suelo, a escasos tres pasos de mí. Era un reloj plateado. Un reloj que me resultaba espantosamente familiar. Casi podía verme a mí misma regalándoselo en navidades a…

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba rodeando… una muñeca. Una muñeca humana. Llevé mis manos a mi boca para ahogar el agudo chillido que escapó de mi garganta. Me acerqué un poco más y entonces, lo vi. Su cuerpo entero estaba tirado en el piso, boca arriba, sin… vida. Tenía el torso desnudo y llevaba los mismos pantalones que días atrás. Su piel poseía ese blanco poco natural de los cadáveres.

Caí de rodillas asimilando el horror que se presentaba delante de mis ojos mientras rompía a llorar con toda la fuerza de mi alma. Edward, mi Edward, estaba muerto. Y nada ni nadie me lo devolverían nunca. Mis sollozos eran desesperados y me mecía adelante y hacia atrás intentando mitigar el intenso dolor emocional que se apoderaba de mí por momentos. Acerqué mis dedos a su apacible rostro y aparté los flecos de sus ojos acariciándolo su piel fría como el hielo.

Ante mi toqué, su cuerpo se convulsiono de manera grotesca y se incorporó de golpe dándome el mayor susto de mi vida. Ahí estaba de pie, con los ojos cerrados y esa palidez extrema poco natural.

Temblé y reculé intentando poner distancia entre nosotros y no pude evitar mirar su rostro.

Mi respiración se hizo irregular, sudaba frío y mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que podría ser capaz de romper mis costillas.

--E-E-Edward—dije con un hilo de voz. Ahí estaba el, justo delante de mí, erguido y tan hermoso como siempre. Tenía los ojos y los labios cerrados, con una expresión impertérrita en su rostro. No mostraba ningún signo de alegría ni mucho menos de haber reconocido mi voz.

--Edward… estás bien…--susurré mientras gruesas lágrimas de alivio recorrían mis mejillas. No hubo reacción en él—te he encontrado… al fin… temía que te hubiera pasado algo y que nunca volvería verte…--sollocé bajando la mirada---ahora podemos volver de nuevo a la normalidad, tu, yo… nuestro hijo cuando nazca… estoy, tan feliz de verte por fin…

Cuando levanté la mirada para verlo, mis ojos se dilataron del pánico y un potente grito escapó de mi garganta. Sus… sus ojos… no veía sus pupilas, no veía nada más que un rojo intenso en toda la extensión del órgano visual, que transmitía el más puro terror. Su miraba transmitía una expresión entre divertido y burlón, sin dejar de ser aterrador por ello. Entonces contrajo sus labios en una cruel sonrisa, que dejaba entrever unos dientes grandes y afilados… tan afilados como miles de dagas hechas expresamente para desgarrar la carne. Me arrastré por el suelo lo más rápidamente que pude, intentando encontrar la salida y escapar como fuese. Entonces escuché una voz, una voz que provenía de él, pero no era la suya, o al menos, estaba muy modificada.

--Ven, Bella—dijo en un tono de ultratumba que ponía los pelos de punta—venías a por mí ¿no? ya me has encontrado. Ahora te toca a ti venir conmigo.

--¿A-adonde?—dije aún arrastrándome hasta la puerta.

Su maléfica sonrisa se hizo más notoria.

--¿Qué más da? Hasta el infierno, juntos, ¿recuerdas?—rió.

Entré en pánico. No iba a permitir que me llevara a ningún lado. No al menos después de ver en lo que había convertido.

--¿Q-Qué t-te ha pasado?

Me miró con deje desdeñoso.

--No lo sé. Tampoco me importa. Me siento perfectamente. Y pronto lo estarás tú también, a mi lado…

--¡¡NUNCA!!—Grité aún sabiendo el dolor que me provocaba pronunciar esas palabras— ¡Tú no eres el hombre del que me enamoré! ¡Dudo incluso de que seas un ser humano en estos momentos!—me encogí de dolor y agonía. Toda esperanza de recuperarlo se veía en estos momentos reducida a polvo. De él ya solo quedaba esta… m-monstruosa criatura—Dios mío ¿qué te han hecho…?

Parecía que mis palabras no le habían afectado en absoluto.

--Por última vez Bella, ven conmigo—dijo tendiéndome una mano. Sus uñas estaban medianamente más largas y engarrotadas, se daban un aire a las garras de algún animal que a las manos humanas.

Titubeé mientras barajaba las posibilidades de salir de allí. La puerta seguía abierta al fondo de la escalera pero los metros que me restaban para llegar a ella podían ser decisivos. Algo me decía que aceptar su invitación no era para nada una buena idea ya que todo su ser rebosaba maldad y desprecio por los poros.

"_Es mi última oportunidad"_ me die a mí misma _"ahora o nunca" _

Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, me levanté de un brinco y corrí hacia la salida. Eran poco más de cinco metros, pero para mí fueron una eternidad_. "Ya está" _dije casi sonriendo _"soy libre". _Y justo cuando fui a bajar el primer escalón, choqué bruscamente con algo duro y volví a caer.

--Creo… que me tomaré eso como un no—dijo la siniestra voz delante de mí.

--Pe-pe-pero ¿cómo?

Se encontraba justo delante de mí, impidiendo que avanzara y destruyendo así mi única vía de escape. Estaba completamente a su merced.

Tenía la cabeza gacha y su pelo caía sobre sus ojos impidiendo que pudiera verlos. Sus labios estaban ligeramente fruncidos y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

--Todo podía haber sido distinto Bells—escucharlo llamarme así ahora era como si me estuviera clavando un puñal en el pecho—podrías haber venido conmigo. Juntos, con nuestro hijo—entonces sus labios se estiraron en una enorme sonrisa que poco tenía de amable—pero las cosas no son siempre lo que uno quiere ¿verdad? Si esa es tu decisión, yo no puedo hacer nada.

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño. La habitación se iluminó de un macabro color rojo oscuro, cuya fuente provenía de… la caja. Eso era. La causa de todo. Sonó la noche antes de desaparecer Edward y creo que no era casualidad que acabara en este lugar tan recóndito de la casa. Tanía que ser eso. Y si había alguna posibilidad de devolver a Edward a su estado inicial, era destruyendo esa endemoniada caja. Vi cerca de mí, un hierro que bien podía haber pertenecido al soporte de alguna ventana, lo suficientemente pequeño como para poder moverme rápido con él. Miré al ser en el que se había convertido mi esposo. Seguía teniendo la cabeza baja y parecía no estar mirando en ese momento. _"¡Ahora!"_

Estiré el brazo y agarré el hierro con la mano mientras me levantaba al mismo tiempo y me lancé de lleno a por ella. _"¡Sí!" _dije cuando descargué un rápido movimiento sobre ella _"¡Se acabó!" _Pero justo al último segundo, apenas a unos centímetros de tocar la caja, una espantosa mano de largas y peligrosas uñas paró el golpe, destruyendo así cualquier esperanza de escape. Tenía la misma expresión con la que lo había dejado a excepción de una mueca de disgusto en sus afilados dientes.

--Ha estado muy cerca. Casi lo consigues. Eso ha estado muy mal por tu parte Bella. Muy mal…

Me arrancó el hierro tirándolo a la otra parte del desván y con la otra mano me dio un fuerte empujón y caí con un fuerte estruendo al suelo. Mi cabeza se golpeó bruscamente con el piso, produciéndome un gran dolor.

--Ya va siendo hora de terminar con la fiesta.

La caja de música se iluminó aún más intensamente que antes, y observé vagamente consciente, como comenzaban a fluir siluetas oscuras del interior de esta, y cómo iban tomando forma al tocar suelo. La escena se repitió varias veces y pronto, completamente horrorizada, sentí más de veinte pares de ojos rojos como el infierno, observarme desde la oscuridad. En ellos no se reflejaban más que maldad y el deseo de sangre.

Me encogí presa del pánico y el terror, ya no había escapatoria posible. Estaba condenada. Abracé mi vientre con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos para escuchar las palabras más espantosas de mi vida.

--Mala elección, Bella. No te puedo obligar a venir conmigo. Pero somos criaturas de la noche y como comprenderás… tenemos hambre—rió de manera siniestra—ha sido un placer conocerte.

Lo último que vio, fue como la boca de él se habría hasta límites insospechados a la par que todos los espectros de ese lugar, antes de cerrar los ojos de puro miedo y sentir la perforación en múltiples partes de su cuerpo.

Nadie llegó a oír sus gritos de agonía y de dolor, pidiendo ayuda por ella y por su hijo, mientras las cruentas y sanguinarias criaturas la devoraban viva. Sufrió la más cruel de las muertes…

**Epílogo.**

_Veinte años más tarde…_

--¡Cómprala papa!—gritaban los dos pequeños gemelos--¡Es perfecta! ¡Si hasta tiene jardín y todo!

El hombre miró a su esposa unos instantes. Luego asintió.

--Está bien. Nos la quedamos—dijo mientras firmaba los papeles que le tendía el inmobiliario.

--¡Vamos a ver las habitaciones!—gritó uno de los pequeños y ambos salieron corriendo al interior de la casa.

--Muchas gracias. Es mi primera venta, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted. Enhorabuena y que disfruten su nueva casa.

-El placer ha sido mío Sr. Edward—le estrechó la mano curiosamente gélida y con la misma el joven dio la vuelta de camino al pueblo.

El hombre se volvió hacia su mujer.

--¿Vamos?—dijo rodeándola por los hombros, y ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

El joven inmobiliario de pelo cobrizo, los observó mientras entraban, con una oscura sonrisa de satisfacción que deformaba su pálido rostro y un destello rojizo se implantaba en su mirada.

Mientras los dos pequeños jugaban saltando entre las camas, en un viejo desván escondido en las entrañas de la casa, una pequeña y extravagante cajita de música, comenzó a dar cuerda por sí sola, iniciando la marcha atrás para que esa melodía mortal comenzara a sonar… otra vez.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**Pues aqui esta el Hallofic que les dije¡¡ tendria que hberlo subido ayer pero me quitaron la linea del internet -.-**

**Espero que les guste¡¡ y ya dire en que posicion quede en el concurso para el que lo hice cuando lo publiquen¡¡**

**Besos¡¡¡**

**Sele.**


End file.
